space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Damage
'Damage' Whenever a character takes damage to their personal Damage Capacity they are one step closer to death. 'Zero AC' When Body Armour is reduced to AC0, Strikes against the occupant's personal DC can be made without a Called Strike. This also applies to Hide, Constructs, Exo-systems, Vehichles and all other forms of protective covering. The Armour still retains its RF however and the RF will still protect the wearer. All systems, Upgrades, Spell Nodes, Weapon Batteriers etc. will still function as normal with the exception of Environmental Protection. PRs are lost when AC reaches 0 but will be returned automatically when the armour is reapaired. All other equipment and items that have AC but do not have DC are destroyed beyond repair when they reach AC0 unless they regenerate. 'Zero DC' A character who is reduced to zero Personal DC or less is Unconscious and Bleeding (Bleed 1). Characters can go to negative 5 DC before they die. 'Sacrifice' Any character that is reduced to zero DC or less can make a last ditch Sacrifice to stay alive. This option means they receive a Grievous Wound and must roll on the Grievous Wound chart, but instead of being at negative DC or dead they are at zero DC Bleeding (Bleed1), and unconscious. Only conscious characters can make the Sacrifice. 'Death' Death has serious consequences. Dead characters make a roll on the grievous wound table with a +3 (rolls over 10 count as a 10). Should they be revived (see CPR Below or Vital Resuscitation they will have the wound. Additionally any character that dies and comes back gets a permanent insanity (chosen by the Arbiter). 'Grievous Wounds' *the character can’t move without the assistance of another, mobile, character. Both characters can move up to half the mobile characters movement. Grievous Wounds can be healed by Medical Doctors, as well as by the Cure Ailments Spell. . 'Pain Penalties' Some effects may have pain penalties associated with them. There are four levels of Pain penalties. Pain Penalties last until the source of the pain is removed or healed. Pain penalties are not cumulative. 'Blood Loss:' see See Bleeding and Bleed Damage 'Suffocation:' Most races require air to survive. Characters can hold their breath for up to ten times their Endurance in seconds when at rest, or 1 second per Endurance when exerting themselves. After this duration, Characters must make a Save Vs Body to remain conscious. This Save must be repeated every ten seconds, (when at rest, or every 10 Segments in Combat Scale), with a cumulative minus 5 penalty to every Save. After a Character fails this Save they remain alive, but unconscious, for five times their Endurance in seconds, then die. 'Infection' In general, adventuring conditions are far from sterile and infection of wounds is a an omnipresent threat (actual threat to be determined by the arbiter, based on the campaign setting). If your character should be so unlucky as to contract an infectious parasite or a bacterial infection they will need to seek medical attention as soon as posible. Infections are rated by level with low level infections being bad and high Level infections being deadly. After each day that an ifected character goes untreated, reduce that characters Attributes by the level of the infection. If any Attribute is reduced to zero then the Character is bed ridden, delirious and slipping in and out of conciousness. If three or more Attributes fall below Zero the Character dies.? Treating Infection 'requires Antibiotics . Damage Types 'Acid Damage Acid damage is not effected by RF. Acid damage is applied directly to DC/AC bypassing RF and in addition to any other damage applied from the attack. Acid damage is not subject to accuracy bonuses. Acid damage is ranked damage that is increases at levels 1,4,7,10,13,16…etc. In other words Acid 1 is a level 1 Acid attack that deals 1 damage, Acid 2 is a level 4 acid attack that deals 2 acid damage, Acid 3 is a level 7 acid attack that deals 3 points of acid damage etc. 'Bleeding and Bleed Damage' Bleed damage is a special damage type that causes bleeding in addition to its regular damage. Bleeding causes the victim to lose 1 DC at the start of each round until it is treated. Bleed Damage may have a number associated with it (eg. Bleed 3) this number is the amount of damage that is dealt at the beginning of each round. In the event that there is no number associated with the Bleed Damage or if a condition simply causes “bleeding” then the amount of damage suffered is 1. Bleed damage is not affected by RF. Bleed damage is cumulative. If a character is hit 5 times in a round with a Bleed 2 weapon, at the beginning of the next round that character will take 10 Damage. Bleed damage is only applied if the character takes regular damage from the strike. Treating Bleeding requires the application of Paramedic or Knit Flesh. The amount of bleed damage that a character takes can be reduced by 1 per level of the skill/spell. Normal healing does not remove Bleeding. 'Burning and Burn Damage' Catching fire is serious business. Burn damage will be accompanied by a number (eg Burn 5) The number is the amount of damage that the burning character takes at the beginning of each round until the fire is put out. The Character is also subject to -1 to deffend equal to Rank of the Burn (i.e. Burn5 applies a -5 to defend). Burn damage is environmental meaning it bypasses RF but is affected by PR. Reduce the amont of damage taken at the start of the round by any applicable PR. Dousing a burn requires a Speed Factor 5 action by the burning player or an adjacent player. Burn damage is cumulative. 'Cold Damage' Cold Damage slows an opponent and makes them more susceptible to damage. Cold inflicts a penalty to move equal to the Cold Rank. Cold also freezes the target making them more brittle so that they take extra DR equal to the Cold rank when hit by subsequent attacks. Cold lasts until the end of the next round or until the target is damaged. 'Falling Damage:' The damage inflicted by falls is equal to 1 DR for every 2 hexes of drop. This damage is dealt to both personal DCs as well as to any and all armors that the Character may be wearing, including Natural Hides. Any RFs good against Kinetic Damage may be applied to Falling Damage. It is also possible to Resist Damage from falling,'' see the Resisting Damage Entry in the Combat Section''. 'Force Damage' Strikes that can knock an opponent Prone deliver Force Damage. An intended victim of a Force Damage Strike must successfully Defend the against the Strike (regardless of AC) or there is a chance they will be knocked Prone. Characters struck with force damage must make an Agility Check (roll under their Agility on a D20) or be knocked Prone. This check receives a penalty equal to the level of the Force Damage I.E. Force4 inflicts a -4 penalty. 'Knockback Damage' Knockback Strikes that successfully hit a foe push them away from the attacker a number of hexes equal to the rank of the Knockback Damage. The Maximum Rank Knockback can have is 4. 'Necrotic Damage' The power of death destroys all life. Necrotic Damage paralyzes the Regenerate ability. Any item or creature or player with Regenerating AC or DC that takes Necrotic damage loses that ability until the damage is repaired. 'Poison Damage' Poison is debilitating. Anytime a Character's personal or temporary DC is damaged by a source of poison or if a character is administered poison through a non damaging means (say by eating or drinking it) the Character must make a Save vs Body modified by the poison level (eg Poison7 would require a save vs body -7). If the Character fails they receive a -1 to all Attribute Bonuses and saves at levels 1,4,7, and 10 of the poison. This modifier lasts until it is removed by an antidote of the same level or higher or treated by a Medical Doctor Skill or a Cure Ailments of the same level or higher. 'Shock Damage' Shock Damage is more debilitating than damaging. Any Weapon or ability that deals shock damage will be noted with the word Shock followed by a number (eg. Shock 2). The number indicates the Level of the Shock damage. Any character hit by a weapon with Shock damage must make a Saving Throw VS Body modified by the level of the Shock (eg a Shock 2 weapon would require a Save vs Body -2). If the player fails the save they are subject to the full effect of the shock if they make the save they are subject to a reduced effect. Full effect:-1 to Strike per Level and – 1/2 movement Reduced effect: -1 to Strike at levels 1,4,7 and 10 of the Shock & -1 to Movement. The shock effect lasts until the end of the next Round. Shock Damage is environmental and is subject to modifiers from Environmental Protection. Reduce the effective level of of the Shock by 1 per PR. If this reduces the Shock level to zero the Environmentally Protected individual is immune to the effects of that Shock. 'Sonic Damage' Smashing the inner ear and shaking a character to the core, Sonic Damage can be massively debilitating. Aside from bleeding from the ears and feeling as though ones bones have been turned to pudding, Sonic Damage applies a penalty equal to its rank to the victim's Defend rolls. The rank of Sonic powers and equipment is equal to 1 at level 1 +1 at levels 4, 7 and 10 (eg. A power that deals Sonic3 would be a level 7 power that applies a -3 penalty to the victim's defend rolls). Sonic damage lasts until the end of the round after it was applied. Sonic damage is not cumulative. Category:Combat Category:Damage Category:Rules